I guess holidays aren't that bad
by KateTheVixen
Summary: Kate's life hasen't been the best but will that all change on Christmas eve? OcxOc T just in case R


Kate a snow white vixen was sitting at the edge of her island called Sapphire isle her feet dangling off the island into the water. The vixen closed her turquoise orbs. Today was Christmas eve one of the happiest days of the year. Kate though was NOT happy at all. Kate spent her life in a ark her whole life she was lonely she never met her family and her only family she knew of died a month ago. The Vixen was sad though she'd never admit it. She had new friends but, she still felt lonely. The Vixen was never happy on holidays because of what was taught to her. She was taught to never show weakness so she'd never have to get hurt. She never told her new friends the whole truth. She WAS born in the ark. She WAS a demon. She WAS looking for her family. But she never talked about the rest. She was never meant to exist, when she was created the person who made her created her as a demon, code named Fear. She was the first full demon made of course before her, her Sister Kira was made as something unknown to her because they've never met her experiment number was called 7823 code named Kira, so in other word that's not her real name. Kate didn't know it of course. All Kate knew was Casey was made not to watch her but to control Kate. Casey isn't her name either of course. Kira probably knows it as the oldest but they've never met…. The only information on Kira was that she was made to be the protector of Casey and Kate. Kira was suppose to make sure neither of them got out of hand. When Kate was first awakened she was instantly trained to use Demonic powers because of Fear her demon. when she was trained Kate was given a shard from the Master Sapphire which had a piece missing because of it. That was why was always so sad and she would always hold it close. Of course though when chaos energy is absorbed the one who absorbed it felt great pain of course Kate did too but she could not show weakness or she would be killed. The next day Kate was put into a cell while they examined her powers, if Kate as the experiment attacked, a shock collar was attached to her when ever she thought of it she flinched. when the experiments were made they weren't allowed to meet their family until the second week. So her life was mostly training, testing, and not doing stuff she couldn't do. On her second week the day Kate was supposed to meet her family which involved her now dead cousins who were given none of those powers. G.U.N. came to take them and she was put in a pod and told to find Casey, Kira, Mystery, and Mystic her family and to avoid some experiments named Honey, Love, and Anger of course they didn't expect her sisters and her to get separated so for a short time Kate would have no control. When Kate was transported to Sapphire isle she met the people she now calls her sisters and they introduced her to Mystery, Mystic, Honey, Sara, Brownie, Jake, Jack, and Flame. Jack whom she fell for and is currently dating later Mystery and Mystic were killed by Eggman so that's why she hates him. That was the first time she turned into Fear. That was also the first time she killed some one she killed Sara and Brownie because of Fear, her sisters Katie and shade stopped Fear telling her they were her friend too causing her to go back to normal. Over that time they formed the Sapphire isle resistance. So here she was sitting alone on Christmas eve with no one. Kate heard foot steps behind her but didn't turn. "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with us?" the voice behind her said. "I didn't want to be there I don't like the holidays." Kate sight turning to a light grey fox with black ears and blue eyes. "you don't like the holidays hmm?" the fox asked sitting down next to her. "nope I never had good holidays." Kate sighed closing her eyes. "maybe I can change that." the fox said a smirk clear in his voice. The vixen heard some movement next to her causing her to open eyes only to see a smirking fox in front of her. In a matter of seconds the vixen was beat red and pushed to the floor the fox on top of her. "J-jack!" she said surprised at the fox Jack on top of her. "what?" he smirked coming closer to her face only to be interrupted by whistling. "wow Jack didn't know we'd be interrupting." the voice of Jack's brother Jake called. Kate pushed Jack off her lightly her face even more red. The vixen got up and looked at a Black and red for with red eyes. "well w-we should go inside." Kate said stuttering a bit. The vixen started walking away when hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "so are you liking holidays now?" Jack's voice whispered. "ya very much." Kate whispered.


End file.
